1. Field of the Invention
A logic enclosure for an electronic gaming device.
2. Related Art
In the Electronic Gaming Device (EGD) manufacturing field, the part in which the brains of the EGD reside is referred to as the logic board or mother board. The logic board is then encased in a secure housing known as a logic enclosure or just the “enclosure.” The dimensional attributes and configuration of the logic enclosure are specific to each manufacturer's cabinet, which is the term for the metal or wood shell of an EGD. Each manufacturer typically has multiple types of cabinets, each with their own particular logic enclosure design. In most cases, even within a given EGD manufacturer, one can not move the logic enclosure from one cabinet model to a different cabinet model. To keep a unique appearance, or to accommodate the available space located within each cabinet style, the logic enclosure design from one EGD manufacturer will be different from those of its competitors. There does not exist any published standard in logic enclosure designs. This lack of standardization has created a barrier from reusing, or transplanting, a logic enclosure from one manufacture's cabinet style, to another, as well as a barrier to a robust aftermarket for games that can be played on older machines.
US Patent Publication No. 2008/0182642 to Cole, published Jul. 31, 2008, discloses a universal presentation platform for electronic gaming machines configured to accept a variety of gaming devices. The entire disclosure of US 2008/0182642 is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon. The presentation platform comprises a cabinet, a universal gaming device interface and standardized components. In one embodiment, the cabinet is modular and is assembled from base, side, top, back and door components or sections. The gaming device is stand-alone, and is capable of use in different gaming machines and is independently verifiable. The universal presentation platform described in the Cole publication has many deficiencies and shortcomings which make the system generally cumbersome, expensive and less well-suited for use in live gaming environments like casinos.
There is therefore a need for an improved universal logic enclosure for electronic gaming machines configured to accept a variety of gaming devices.